


Each Like a Pin

by yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: reel_merlin, Fanart, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur cannot distinguish dreams from memories anymore, he writes them down anywhere he can. On a confusing night involving alcohol, too bright lights and what may have been a monster, he wakes up in bed with a shady character called Merlin claiming to know him... and with his notes magically edited. Who can he trust before everything crashes down? (One big image with close-up available)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Like a Pin

**Author's Note:**

> Enormous thanks to [](http://rane-ab.livejournal.com/profile)[**rane_ab**](http://rane-ab.livejournal.com/) and [](http://briar-pipe.livejournal.com/profile)[**briar_pipe**](http://briar-pipe.livejournal.com/) for the hand holding and fabulous art!beta. Seriously guys, they made this possible from a very spooky [zombie version](http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a349/ykx/oh%20fanart/memento_wip3_woes.jpg).

  
([Here](http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a349/ykx/oh%20fanart/memento2_final.jpg) if layout cuts)

Close-ups:  
    
 

**Author's Note:**

> Done with: Photoshop 7  
> Resources: [Arthur](http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a349/ykx/oh%20fanart/000kz9de.jpg), [Merlin](http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a349/ykx/oh%20fanart/000p1zpa-1.jpg), [Hunith](http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a349/ykx/oh%20fanart/merlin101_0243.jpg), [Cockatrice](http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a349/ykx/oh%20fanart/Secret-Pictures-merlin-on-bbc-27258.jpg);  
> Title source: the fairytale _Pied Piper of Hameln_


End file.
